ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kicked Out
Kicked Out is the first episode of The Awesome Life of Upgrade and Brainstorm. Plot We see Ben Tennyson walking. The camera zooms into the Omnitrix and shows a house. Upgrade is in the house eating tacos while watching TV on a couch. (Upgrade): Lazy time. Suddenly, Grey Matter walked in. (Grey Matter): Ugh, you're revolting! Just because your race was made by mine doesn't mean I have to put up with you. (Upgrade): Nag nag nag. (Grey Matter): Don't interupt my nagging speeches! (Upgrade): Shut up, Of Predators and Prey Part 1 is on! Grey Matter walked up and turned the TV off. (Upgrade): HEY! (Grey Matter): The only reason you still live here is because you had no where else to go. I'm afraid I am now gonna have to make you pay rent. (Upgrade): Rent? What is "rent"? (Grey Matter): You pay me money in order to live here. (Upgrade): What do I look like!? Alien X!? (Grey Matter): No, you're Upgrade. (Ugrade): But, I can't pay the rent! I have no money! (Grey Matter): No buts. Pay or get kicked out. Get a job or something. (Upgrade): I'm too lazy to get a job! (Grey Matter): Fine then. The screen cuts to Grey Matter and Upgrade outside GM's house. Then, GM kicked Upgrade's butt. (Upgrade): OW. GM slammed the door shut. (Upgrade): Fine..I'll try to get a job. The screen shows a montage of Upgrade searching for a job. But he didn't get one. (Upgrade): Oh well. I'll be a hobo or something. :c LATER... (Upgrade): Spare change! Spare change please! XLR8 ran by. (XLR8): Get a job, you bum! He ran away. (Upgrade): Why you rotten kids! Brainstorm walked by. (Brainstorm): My good fellow Upgrade of the Galvanic Mechamorph sample. What is someone of your power doing as a hobo? (Upgrade): Ever since the OS ended and I stopped being used (Except that thing with that Rex kid, but he did most of the work.) But anyways, since I've not been used, I haven't had a real purpose here. Now Grey Matter's being a meanie and kicked me out because he wants "rent". (Brainstorm): And they say I talk too much. (Upgrade): So...CAN I LIVE AT YOUR HOUSE FOR A WHILE PLEASE. PLEEEEASE I'M HUNGRY AND I MISSED OF PREDATORS AND PREY ;_; (Brainstorm): Uh..well... (Upgrade): PWEASEEEEEEE (Brainstorm): Okay fine. But, you need to do something while living there. (Upgrade): Wut. (Brainstorm): Clean the house, make food for me, etc. (Upgrade): Challenge accepted. So...where's your house? (Brainstorm): Come, come. Brainstorm and Upgrade walked to a house that had an electric forcefield around it. (Brainstorm): Accept new guest Galvanic Mechamorph. (Forcefield): K. Brainstorm and Upgrade walked through the forcefield. They walked into his house. (Upgrade): Sooo...can I watch Of Predators and Prey? (Brainstorm): I have DVR and recorded it, so yes. (Upgrade): YES! (Brainstorm): BUT! You must do my chores first. Brainstorm gave him a list that was a mile long. (Upgrade): ._. Duuuuude. (Brainstorm): Hey, it's either that or rent. (Upgrade): CHORE TIME! So Upgrade did the chores. (Upgrade): Can I watch now? (Brainstorm): Nope. Not yet. Clean the house. Brainstorm handed Upgrade a vacuum cleaner. (Upgrade): I HAS AN IDEA. Upgrade upgraded the vacuum cleaner and cleared all the rooms. (Upgrade): Done! (Brainstorm): I said clean the whole house, so clean all 70 floors. (Upgrade): Dammit. ONE HOUR LATER... (Upgrade): Can I watch it NOW!? (Brainstorm): After you make me dinner. I request Biosophert Soup for dinner. (Upgrade): HOW DAFUQ DO I MAKE IT (Brainstorm): I have cookbooks for a reason. (Upgrade): THESE ARE ALL IN CEREBROCUSTEACEAN LANGUAGE (Brainstorm): lolk One cooking scene later... (Upgrade): Here. Brainstorm tasted it. (Brainstorm): BLECH! Did you even follow the instructions!? MAKE ANOTHER BATCH. Another cooking scene... (Brainstorm): THIS ONE'S EVEN WORSE! (Upgrade): Idea time! Upgrade got on the computer and searched "How to make biosophert soup". (Upgrade): YAY! Another cooking scene later... (Upgrade): Here. Brainstorm tasted it. (Brainstorm): Not bad. (Upgrade): Can I watch it? (Brainstorm): Nope. Go wash the dishes. (Upgrade): Dammit. One dishwashing scene later... (Upgrade): NOW? (Brainstorm): After I'm done watching the 10 hour Ben 10 Ultimate Alien marathon. And no you can't watch with me. (Upgrade): FUUUU The next day... (Upgrade): NOW!? (Brainstorm): ...After breakfast. BREAKFAST! (Upgrade): NOW!? (Brainstorm): Hmm wash the dishes. ONE DISHWASHING SCENE LATER (Upgrade): Now? (Brainstorm): After lunch. (Upgrade): Dammit. Later.. (Upgrade): NOW? Please? (Brainstorm): Clean the house and wash the dishes again. I'm gonna go watch some Sword Art Online. (Upgrade): How long will it take? (Brainstorm): 220 minutes. (Upgrade): FUQ. One cleaning the house and washing the dishes later... (Upgrade): Can I watch now? (Brainstorm): Okay. WAIT. (Upgrade): What? (Brainstorm): I forgot to record it on DVR. (Upgrade): FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres